Verbotene Leidenschaft
by Koike27
Summary: Eine Leidenschaft war zwischen uns entbrannt, die ich nie für möglich gehalten hätte und mich so glücklich in meinem Leben macht. ... Wir sind beide verlobt .. . Doch es wird immer nur eine Person geben, die wir lieben werden. Sasuke x Sakura


**Verbotene Leidenschaft**

Part: 1/1  
Titel: Verbotene Leidenschaft  
Autorin: Koike  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno (Naruto Uzumaki x Sakura Haruno; Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuga)  
Disclaimer:  
Warnung: Romantik, sexuelle Färbung, Drama

* * *

Lächelnd stand ich auf, denn gestern war einfach eine wundervolle Nacht gewesen. Eine Leidenschaft war zwischen uns entbrannt, die ich nie für möglich gehalten hätte und mich so glücklich in meinem Leben macht. Eigentlich dürften wir es gar nicht machen. Wir sind beide verlobt und unsere Hochzeiten stehen bald bevor. Doch es wird immer nur eine Person geben, die wir lieben werden. Ich werde immer nur dich lieben, genauso wie du immer nur mich. Wir sind wie Ying und Yang und gehören zusammen.  
Schnell zog ich mich an, band mein rosa Haar hoch und zog mein Kimono an. Heute musste ich mit meinem Verlobten aufs Sommerfest gehen, obwohl ich ehrlich gesagt, viel lieber mit dir hingegangen wäre. Ich versuchte es mir nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass ich mit dir viel glücklicher war, aber es durfte nun einmal nicht sein. Als ich fertig war, meine Gedanken an dich in die hinterste Ecke schiebend, begab ich mich die Treppe herunter.  
Unten erwartete mich schon mein Verlobter, begrüßte mich mit einem seiner hellsten Lächeln. Dann küsste er mich auf die Lippen, doch dieser Kuss fühlte sich so anders und so falsch an, als bei dir, aber ich konnte nichts dagegen tun. Wir beide mussten uns dem Willen unserer Familien beugen. Der Wille, den wir nie wollten.

Ich hakte mich bei meinem Verlobten ein. Er hatte blonde Haare und azurblaue Augen. Er hatte eine gute Figur und sein Aftershave, was so anders war als deins, machte seinen Körper eigentlich unwiderstehlich. Jeder sollte sich in ihm verlieben können, doch mein Herz war schon vergeben. Es war bei dir.  
Gemeinsam machten wir uns auf dem Weg zum Sommerfest. Verschiedene Stände waren zusehen und es gab verschiedene Aktivitäten.  
Natürlich trafen wir uns auf den Fest, denn du bist nun mal der beste Freund meines Verlobten. Du trugst einen schwarzen Yukata, ich meinen rosafarbenen Kimono. Kurz trafen sich unsere Blicke, die wie Feuer waren, als Zeichen, dass wir uns heute wiedersehen werden. Doch dann wandte ich mich von dir ab – der kurze Blick hat genügt. Ich wandte mich, um die Tarnung zu warnen, meinem Verlobten in einem dunkelblauen Yukata zu.  
Deine Verlobte mit ihren dunkelblauen Haaren trug einen weißen Yukata mit schwarzen Schmetterlingen. Sie war, wie du, ein Mitglied eines hohen Hauses. Du begannst ein Gespräch mit ihr, ich mit ihm.  
Zu viert gingen wir über den Festplatz, nahmen an verschiedenen Aktivitäten teil. Ich achtete nicht zu sehr darauf, was mir machten. Es war mir auch ziemlich egal, viel zu sehr war die Vorfreude auf nachher da. Lieber musste ich versuchen, nicht zu oft den Blick zu dir und deinem wunderschönen Körper gleiten zu lassen. Selbst jetzt warst du noch so anzüglich.

Wir verließen das Fest gemeinsam relativ spät, bevor wir uns in zwei Gruppen trennten. Ich ging am Arm meines Verlobten zum Haus meiner Eltern. Als wir es erreichten, verabschiedete ich mich von meinem Verlobten mit einem Kuss. Zum Schein ging ich herein, versteckte mich in einer Ecke, wo man mich nicht von außen sehen konnte, und wartete, bis er weg war. Als er außer Sichtweite war, machte ich mich auf dem Weg zurück zum Fest, um dich wiederzutreffen. Du wolltest dort auf mich warten.  
Auf dem Weg dorthin spürte ich, wie sich zwei starke Arme um meinen zierlichen Körper schlangen und in eine Gasse zogen. Ich wusste an dem Geruch, dass du es warst, denn deinen würde ich unter tausenden wiedererkennen.  
Du begannst mein Hals mit kleinen Schmetterlingsküssen zu versehen und ich spürte deine Hände, wie sie langsam meine Seite entlangglitten in Richtung meines Obis. Ich hörte ihn dabei flüstern: „Lass uns zu mir gehen! Ich brauche dich, jetzt!"  
Ohne, dass ich ein Widerwort geben konnte, nahmst du mich in den Arm und wir beide verschwanden in einer Rauchwolke, tauchten dann direkt in deinem Schlafzimmer auf.  
Mit einem gezielten Griff löstest du den Obi, der sofort auch wieder zu Boden fiel, und dabei versanken wir in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Ich spürte wie deine Zunge gegen meine Lippen strich, damit du Einlass bekamst und den gewährte ich die ohne zu Zögern. Dabei löste ich den Obi von deinem Yukata, der direkt neben meinem zu Boden fiel.

Deine Hände glitten über meinen Körper, befreiten mich von meinem und Kimono, während ich dich von deinem Yukata befreite. Wir beide standen halb nackt voreinander, bevor du mich erneut zu einem Kuss zu dir zogst. Dieser Kuss war so voller Leidenschaft, dass wir beide stöhnen mussten vor Erregung, während deine erhobene Männlichkeit bereits an meinem Bauch strich, während du mich langsam in Richtung Bett dirigiertest.  
Es war wie ein Rausch der Gefühle, ähnlich einem Strudel, in dem wir uns von unserer restlichen Kleidung befreiten, gegenseitig liebkosten und dem Anderen nur durch Berührungen zeigten, dass da mehr war als pure Leidenschaft zwischen uns.  
Es war so, als wären wir füreinander geschaffen und ein Herz und eine Seele gewesen. Als wir uns schließlich vereinigten und auf den Höhepunkt zusteuerten, entwichen uns beide Laute der Lust und der Leidenschaft.  
Ein Gefühl, dass derjenige schon immer zu einem gepasst hat und ergänzt, wie eine Seele, die zersplittert war und nun wieder vereinigt wurde. Es war ein wundervolles Gefühl, dich in mir zu spüren und dich zu hören, während wie beide uns dem Höhepunkt zubewegten.

Ein beherrschter Schrei entwich uns beiden, als wir beide über die Klippe schaukelten und uns gegenseitig versuchten zu beruhigen, damit wir schnell unsere Körper reinigen konnten, denn wir beide waren gebunden und unsere Leidenschaft verboten, auch wenn es nie etwas Vergleichbares geben würde für uns Beide, denn wir waren füreinander geschaffen und doch blieb es uns verwehrt.

Die verbotene Leidenschaft.

* * *

_Nun, also der nächste OneShot. Ursprünglich sollte es ein Adult werden, aber dann habe ich es doch nicht so ausführlich beschrieben, wie ich es ursprünglich wollte.__  
__Ich hoffe dennoch, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über euer Review freuen.  
Lg,__**  
Koike27**_


End file.
